Cookie on the Counter
by Ike4ever
Summary: When the authorities of Smash Mansion have a plan. One cookie on a plate on a counter; empty room; hidden camera. What will happen as each smasher walks by?


**One shot. Short. Enjoy!**

"Okay. We want to learn about our smashers," said Mr. Chi, head master of Super Smash Bros Ultimate Brawl, or Super Smash Bros 6. "Here's the deal. Cookie. Plate. Empty room."

"I set up the video camera," added Miss Sona, one of the lobbyists who worked there. "We'll put a new cookie on the plate after each smasher passes through. They're all on their way to the game room, so we should catch all of them."

Both smiled at each other and the plan was set into action.

1 hour later...

Miss Sona took a deep breath, licked her lips and, head held high, stalked into the game room where all the smashers sat, playing Bingo.

"Excuse me," she said, her voice as cool and calculating as she could make it, "but who took my cookie?"

Everyone turned to look at her with wide, guilty eyes. There was a general murmur as Snake said, "My bad, babe. It was me."

"I ate it too," admitted Link. His blue eyes widened. "Wait a minute! How's that possible!"

Mr. Chi entered, his eyes twinkling with amusement. He held the remote to the large screen television in his hand, gave a wry grin, and pressed the power button.

Marth, who had been the first to pass by, since he was a stickler for time and was always early to game night, appeared on the screen.

"And play," said Chi.

All watched as Marth walked by, spotted the cookie, approached it, and looked around furtively. He glanced at the cookie again and again searched the room. Then he heaved a sigh, shrugged, and walked away.

"What a goody goody," remarked Captain Falcon darkly.

Ike was next on, his arms folded as he walked into the room, showing his bulging muscles. He paused and turned to stare at the cookie. Then he too looked around, glanced back at the cookie, and hastily snatched it off the plate and popped it into his mouth.

Ike turned red as a general "ohhhhh" went up around the room and gave no one in particular a hard glare.

Snake calmly walked in, spotted the cookie, raised an eyebrow underneath his thick headband, and grabbed it up off the plate, taking a large bite as he nonchalantly exited the room.

"Just like you, too!" came Samus' voice.

Peach walked in, spotted the cookie, gave a squeal of delight and raced over. Then she stopped and glanced around. "Hey, Zelda; Lucina!" she called. "Wanna split this cookie with me?"

Zelda walked on screen. "Sure! I mean, it doesn't belong to anyone, right?"

"I claim it!" Samus' crowing voice came from off screen. She sauntered on and snatched the cookie out from under their noses, giving them a playful wink as she took a bite and walked off.

"Ooh!" Came Bowser's low voice. "Someone just showed their true side."

"She's been showing that side from the beginning," remarked Luigi in a low voice that Lucina heard, causing the blue haired smasher to choke back a laugh as Samus shot both her and the dinosaur a blazing look.

Kirby entered, spotted the cookie, and inhaled cookie and plate together. King Dedede did about the same thing, except he spit out the cookie into a little star and waddled off.

Link, after glancing around, broke off a little piece of cookie and ate it, glanced around again, and took another little piece. Finally he blinked and grabbed the whole thing.

"Not smooth, Link," said Captain Falcon.

"Look who's up, bud!" Snapped Link, folding his arms.

Captain Falcon calmly took the cookie off the plate, ate it, and suddenly blinked and looked around, relaxing when he realized no one was in the room.

"What now?" Cackled Link.

Lucas, Ness, and Toon Link all walked in and were too short to see the cookie on the counter from their vantage point.

"But you would totally have taken it if you guys had seen," said Wario, chuckling.

Bowser ate the cookie and took a bite out of the plate as well, carefully throwing it away afterwards.

In the next scene, where Sonic raced by without seeing the cookie, the plate was a plastic blue instead of green.

Pit stared at the cookie without moving for so long that Meta Knight, whom everyone thought was such a stoic, yawned. Finally the winged teenager picked up the cookie, broke it in half, and put half on the plate and ate the other half.

"Hey!" He protested. "It's better than other guys!"

Mario and Luigi, naturally, saw the cookie and ignored it.

Fox and Falco spotted it and began fighting each other until Fox said, "You'll attract attention!" And Falco retorted, "Then we'll split it!"

The remaining smashers did not touch the cookie since the two Kongs, Donkey and Diddy, didn't like cookies and Olimar and the Ice Climbers were too short, and the rest either didn't like cookies or didn't see it.

"Well," said Chi, clicking off the television. "That was certainly interesting."

"You authorities are sneaky!" exclaimed Link.

"Almost as sneaky as Snake," quipped Zelda.

Snake cast her a look and answered, leaning back in the couch, "I don't know what you're talking about? Ike was sneakier than I was."

"Oh, be quiet," grunted Ike. "Are we going to finish our Bingo game or not?"

"Of course," Mr. Chi said. "Carry on." He and Sona exited the room and he winked at her. "Well, besides being incredibly amusing, we know a little more about the smashers now."

"Agreed," she answered, smirking. "And there are two cookies with two glasses of milk in the kitchen waiting for us."

 **Hope you enjoyed! I thought it was fun!**


End file.
